


One day we were Kids, then we were In Love

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Christmas Cookies, Daisy's adoption day, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paintballing, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Slow Burn, Square dancing, Stargazing, airport goodbyes, background Philinda, ch 4 and 5 are mostly platonic, ch 6 is staticquake, each chapter is composed of 2 oneshots, first 3 ch are very platonic, haunted forest, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: When Daisy is 8 she is fostered by Melinda May and Phil Coulson. On her first day of school, she meets Lincoln Campbell and Antoine Triplett and the rest is history for the trio of best friends.A childhood friends AU for Daisy&Trip&Lincoln and a ‘friends to lovers’ StaticQuake love story. Each chapter is composed of 2 one-shots for various ages from 8-21:8: Meet Cute and 9: Dancing10: Adoption Day and 12: Christmas Cookies14: Haunted Woods and 16: First Breakup17: Stealing Clothes and 18: Movie night19: Paintballing and 20: Airport Goodbyes21: Stargazing
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett
Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996717
Comments: 40
Kudos: 34
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	1. Ages 8 and 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's been a rough few days here in the US but here is some fluff! Anyways, this was originally thought of to fill the 'childhood friends' slot of Fluff Bingo however, it morphed into a 6 chapter fic with 17(?) prompts. So it's kind of a part of fluff bingo except I changed the rules and I’m trying to use as many of the fluff prompts possible in this singular AU.
> 
> Chapters will follow the trio as they grow up and there might be appearances by other beloved characters. Oh, and Philinda also adopted Bobbi and she is 6 years older (so 14 at the start of this). I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 8: Meet Cute and Pet names / nicknames  
> Age 9: Dancing

**Age 8**

“Hi, you’re new here right?” 

Daisy lifted her head from looking at her desk where she was doodling on her notebook. She looked at the kid sliding into the seat beside her. He had shaggy blond hair and was smiling shyly at her.

“Yeah, I’m Daisy.” _Daisy_. She was still getting use to the new name. For the past three years, every time she got sent back to St. Agnes from a foster home she would pick a new name. She had still been in the process of deciding on her next name when May and Phil came and picked her up. At the time she hastily picked Skye, because why not? But on the second day at her new foster home, May had seen the Chinese characters on her baby blanket – the only thing she had left from her birth parents – and told her that they read ‘daisy’ thus solidifying her new name.

“I’m Lincoln! Ms. C told me I get to be your buddy to help you adjust.”

Daisy nodded and went back to her doodling, not really in the mood to talk or make friends with someone who was forced to talk to her.

“I was new at the end of last year so I know it can be scary but luckily, almost everyone in this class is really nice.”

Daisy paused in her drawing. It wasn’t often for her to meet kids that knew what is was like to be the new kid. Maybe this boy was different? 

“I can introduce you to some other friends too,” Lincoln kept talking. “Do you want to play superheroes with me and my best friend at recess?”

Daisy creased her eyebrows, this had to be the trick. “And what, I have to be the damsel in distress? Because girls can’t be superheroes?” 

Lincoln frowned, “what? Of course girls can have super powers! You can have whatever powers you want!”

Daisy was still skeptical, “What’s the catch? I have to be the bad guy?”

“No,” Lincoln smiled again, “We just pretend there’s a villain. I promise, you can be a hero if you want to be.”

“Promise?” Daisy said holding out her pinky.

“Promise.” Lincoln grinned wrapping his around her’s.

“Daisy, I’d like you to meet my best friend Trip.” Lincoln said when they finally got released to the playground for recess.

Daisy smiled at Trip, “hi.”

“Hey girl! Name’s Antoine Triplett but everyone calls me Trip” said the boy in question as he did a little bow.

Daisy laughed. Since when were 8-year-old boys nice?

“I’m Daisy. I heard you guys like to play superheroes?”

“Yeah! I’m Captain like Captain America and Lincoln has electricity powers and goes by Mr. Electricity.” Trip said as they walked out on the field.

Daisy giggled, “electricity? Did you want to be Pikachu?”

Lincoln huffed, “no! I’m much cooler than Pikachu!”

Trip smiled and patted his back, “sorry dude, nothing is cooler than Pikachu.”

Daisy nodded while Lincoln rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. Daisy what are your powers?”

That made Daisy stop. She hadn’t actually thought that far. “Umm maybe flying and super strength, like Supergirl!”

“Alright Buttercup,” Lincoln grinned and Trip tried not to laugh.

“Buttercup?”

“Yeah like the Power Puff Girls since that’s obviously who you wanted to be.”

Daisy had never been allowed to watch the Power Puff Girls but she knew enough from other kids to know it wasn’t a mean nickname. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t stand her ground. “Fine, I’m Buttercup and you’re Pikachu. Now, Captain, what mission are we on today?”

Lincoln was only fazed for a second before he brushed it off and accepted the new nickname. He could already tell that Daisy would fit in perfectly with him and Trip.

When Daisy got picked up by Phil later that afternoon she was sporting a huge smile that they had yet to see much of which in turn made Phil smile. 

“How was your first day? Make any friends?” Phil asked as she buckled in.

Daisy smiled, “Yup! Trip and Lincoln. We played superheroes at recess!” 

For the first time in the two weeks that Daisy had been living with them, Phil thought that he was finally getting to see her for the 8-year-old she is. He had a feeling he would like these two friends.

**Age 9**

“This is stupid.” Daisy grumbled kicking the ground.

Lincoln laughed, “I agree but watching you be angry is fun.”

Daisy glared at him, “wouldn’t you rather play kickball or even jump rope than have to learn square dancing?”

“Well duh,” he rolled his eyes, “but at least I got paired with you and not some random girl.”

Daisy had to agree that being partnered with her best friend was much better than the alternative. She would feel bad for Trip getting paired with someone else but he’s everyone's friend. Most other kids in her class tended to steer clear of her and Lincoln. It wasn’t that they weren’t nice, Daisy just had a harder time talking to them. They always wanted to know about what it was like to be an orphan or what she knew about her birth parents. Trip and Lincoln never asked and never judged. They were the best friends she could hope for.

But even though Daisy was glad she got a good partner, she was still annoyed. “Bobbi never had to learn square dancing when she was in elementary school. And May says teaching square dancing in schools has white supremacy roots and should be banned.”

“Well May is incredibly smart so she’s probably right.”

“Great!” Daisy smiled, “so we don’t have to do this.”

Lincoln shook his head, “I don’t think May can magically remove the school requirement to spend one-week square dancing a year so I’d say that you just have to suck it up Buttercup.”

“Fine fine fine Pikachu. But you better not step on my toes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lincoln smiled, “because if I did, you would probably break my fingers.”

Daisy smiled at him sweetly because he was 100 percent correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm pretty sure at this point square dancing has been banned (for obvious reasons) from being taught in schools but it was common in most states for decades.


	2. Ages 10 and 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 10: Daisy’s adoption day  
> Age 12: Baking Christmas cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Now that the stress of the election is over, enjoy more fluff! (Also thank you for proof reading Zi!)

**Age 10**

“Congratulations Daisy May Coulson. You are officially the daughter of Philip Coulson and Melinda May. I wish you a life of happiness with your new family.” 

Daisy breathed a huge sigh of relief as the judge finally said the words she had dreamed of hearing her whole life. She vaguely heard clapping from the benches behind her but her first instinct was to throw herself into May’s arms – her mother’s arms. She felt more arms surround her and figured it was Phil and Bobbi joining the group hug.

“Now you’re ours forever baby girl,” May whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

Daisy tried to say something but all that came out was a choked sob.

“We love you so much Dais,” Phil said and Daisy could tell he was also crying.

“Dad,” Bobbi laughed, “try to keep the waterworks on this happy day to a minimum. Plus, we have a party to get to!”

Daisy smiled as the hug slowly broke apart. May still held her close though and wiped some of her tears away. “You ready to go see your friends?”

Daisy finally looked over May’s shoulder and saw Trip and Lincoln still standing in the courtroom with their parents. She smiled at them quickly before turning back to May, “yeah and I’m ready for cake too!”

May rolled her eyes but Phil added in, “that’s my girl! Always the sweet tooth!”

Daisy and Bobbi laughed but Daisy was already on a mission to get to her two best friends who were being ushered out of the courtroom. When she finally made it to them she tackled them both in a hug which almost sent all three of them to ground giggling. 

When all of their parents finally managed to get them out of the busy courthouse, each boy took turns giving their best friend a hug.

“Congratulations Daisy and happy 10th birthday!” Trip said.

“Seriously Buttercup you hit the jackpot for best birthday present ever. We’re both so happy for you!” Lincoln said with a massive grin on his face.

Daisy was touched. When May and Phil told her that she could invite her two best friends to the hearing in addition to her party she was shocked and a little scared that they wouldn’t want to come. But she’s so happy they did because now she can’t imagine this moment without them.

“Thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you wanted to be here for the boring hearing about my adoption.”

“Boring?” Trip gasped comically, “the justice system is never boring! We have too much to learn from and improve on. We must learn to make change!”

Lincoln and Daisy rolled their eyes affectionately at their friend’s antics. He truly embodied Captain America’s fighting spirit to stand up for what’s right and make positive change. Daisy was sure one day Trip would win a Nobel Peace prize or something crazy like that.

“Sure Captain,” Lincoln said, “now I hear there is a big Adoption Day / Birthday party happening at your house?”

Daisy nodded, “yup! Fitz and Jemma will be there plus Bobbi’s friends and some of May and Phil’s friends to celebrate. They also said that your families are welcome to join. Phil cooked enough food to feed an army.”

“I heard that!” Phil called out from behind the kids causing more laughter. 

“Come on little sis, we have a party to get to. Your friends will meet us back at the house.” Bobbi said, wrapping an arm around Daisy’s shoulder.

Daisy felt like she was on cloud 9. She was having the best day of her life and definitely the best birthday ever. She woke up this morning to her favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and fruit. She officially got adopted by the best parents she could ask for. She became a little sister. And now she was getting to spend the whole day with her best friends, eat good food, and have way more sugar than May would ever let her have on any other occasion. 

Currently she was engaged in a competitive kids-verses-teenagers game of makeshift backyard volleyball. Daisy of course had Trip and Lincoln on her team as well as Jemma and Fitz, the two kids that lived across the street who they would sometimes play with. Bobbi had her three best friends, Natasha, Clint and Hunter on her team. The odds worked out since neither Jemma nor Fitz were too athletically gifted but they could at least bump the ball into the air for someone else to hit.

Trip had just scored team kids another point when Phil came out yelling, “time for cake!”

“Kids win!” Daisy cheered as she ran ahead of everyone else to get inside. In the distance she could hear Hunter grumbling about technicalities and Bobbi telling him to quit complaining.

They all scattered across the living room floor to eat their cake. Daisy was listening so intently to Jemma and Fitz telling a story of their classroom science experiment gone horribly wrong that she didn’t even notice Trip and Lincoln sneak off. A minute or so later she noticed their absence and went to find them.

“Trip? Lincoln? Where’d you guys go?” Daisy called.

“Surprise!” They both screamed popping out from around the corner.

Daisy jumped. She was surprised to see them hold out a balloon with daisies on it and a beautiful white teddy bear.

“What’s this? I already opened your presents earlier.”

“Those were your birthday presents but we wanted to do something special for your adoption day,” Trip said.

“Yeah we know how important this day is to you so we got you your own teddy bear and wrote you cards.” Lincoln continued handing her the cards. “The top one is from Amanda because she loves you more than me.”

Daisy laughed thinking about Lincoln’s little sister who she adored. True to his word, the top card, which was dripping in glitter, had a picture of four stick figures and crudely written ‘happy adotion day’ in bright pink. 

“Tell Amanda I say thank you.”

Daisy turned to the next card which had a drawing of Buttercup, Captain America’s shield and Pikachu. Trip was always the best artist of the three of them and Daisy knew she would put this card on her wall.

Inside the card read, “ _Happy Adoption Day girl! Today is like a birthday times two and I’m so happy you got a forever family. You deserve a happy family and a happy life. Love you little sis._ ”

“Trip, you are only 4 months older than me.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re the baby of the group. Come give me a hug baby sis.” Trip grabbed at her and forced her into a hug. Daisy giggled and squirmed but then squeezed him as tight as possible.

“Ack ok easy there, you’re still stronger than me Buttercup.”

“Yup and don’t forget it.”

Daisy then opened the last card which was from Lincoln and had daisies all across the front.

“ _Buttercup, I’m so happy that you got your dream come true. You are a ray of sunshine and deserve nothing but happiness and I’m glad you found that with May and Phil and Bobbi. You are so strong and I hope to be as kind and brave as you one day. You are the best friend I could ask for and I’m glad I got to be on this journey with you._ ”

The card was signed with a lightning bolt next to Lincoln’s name. Daisy was overwhelmed by the kindness of her two friends. Getting a forever family was a dream come true but having such amazing friends was the cherry on top of a sundae.

“Thank you, Pikachu,” Daisy jumped to give him a hug. “I’m lucky to have friends like you.”

“And now, we get to be friends forever because you never have to leave us.”

Daisy sucked in a breath. _Forever_. That word had been used so much today and every time it hit her like a brick because she never thought she would have any type of forever with friends or family.

“This is the best day ever. Thank you both for celebrating with me.”

“It’s our pleasure girl,” Trip said. “Now, do you think we can talk Phil into letting us each have another cupcake?”

Daisy smiled, “there’s no way he will say no as long as May doesn’t see!”

Daisy knew her adoption day would be special, but it was more perfect than she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

**Age 12**

“Ok so we need to add 2 eggs to that batch and 3 eggs in this batch,” Trip said reading the recipes for the Christmas cookies.

Daisy had been super excited when her mom said that she could invite Lincoln and Trip over to bake cookies before Bobbi got home from college. Usually she would bake cookies with her dad but he had been busy and said they would have to wait until Christmas Eve to bake any so Daisy was happy that she wouldn’t have to wait quite that long for her favorite treats.

“What’s next? Flour?” Lincoln asked after he finished cracking the eggs. 

“No Pikachu, you got to mix the dry and liquid goods separately before combining them.” Daisy corrected him knowing that from her many baking sessions with her dad.

“Ok, so my question still stands, what’s next?”

“We just have to add vanilla extract to both batches and then we can move on to the dry ingredients.” Trip said passing the teaspoon to Daisy.

Daisy thought they had a pretty good system going. Trip was keeper of the recipes because he was the best at following directions. Lincoln was in charge of the chocolate chip and m&m’s cookies while Daisy was making the sugar cookies that they would decorate with Bobbi later.

“Okay now in a separate bowl both of you need to sift 3 cups of flour and ¾ of a teaspoon of baking powder,” Trip told them.

Daisy reached for the flour first but Lincoln was able to swipe it away from her reach. However, moments later he regretted the decision when in his haste to open the new bag, a plume of flour blew right up into his face.

Daisy and Trip promptly fell into a fit of laughter. Gasping between breaths, Daisy told him, “I think you got a little something on your nose Linky.”

Lincoln glared at both of them and promptly flicked flour at both of their faces.

Trip gasped, “Dude! It’s not my fault you opened the bag too forcefully!”

Daisy was laughing extra hard now but did manage to turn on the faucet to flick water back at Lincoln.

“Oh, so that’s how we’re playing Dais?” Lincoln said, grabbing a clump of flour to throw at her but at the last second, she ducked and the flour ball hit Trip square in the chest.

“My favorite shirt! I’m going to get you back bro.” Trip grabbed the last egg from the carton and started chasing Lincoln around the kitchen.

Daisy was practically rolling on the floor laughing watching Trip chase Lincoln. 

At the exact same moment that Trip managed to smash the egg onto Lincoln’s back they heard someone clear their throat.

Lincoln and Trip froze while Daisy tried to contain her giggles.

“Does anyone want to explain what is happening in here?” May asked with her arms crossed.

“Hi mom,” Daisy said, still trying to stop her laughing. “We’re baking cookies.”

“Mhmm. You know the ingredients are supposed to stay in the bowls correct?”

“Sorry Ms. May, we will clean this all up,” Trip said looking guilty.

“I expect nothing less.”

“Yes ma’am,” said the boys while Daisy, who finally looked a little sheepish but still with a mischievous glint in her eyes, said “okay mom.”

Daisy tried to walk over and give her mom a hug but May stopped her an arm’s length away. “Nice try sneaky but you can give me a hug after you finish cleaning and take a shower.”

Daisy frowned, “I don’t know what you mean. I just wanted to show my love.”

May rolled her eyes but smiled at her youngest. “I love you too but clean up your mess. Your dad will be home with Bobbi and Hunter soon.”

“Hunter is coming over too?”

“Yes, he finished finals early so he got on the same flight as Bobbi so hurry up.”

When May finally left the kitchen the boys each let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding and then all three of them started giggling again.

They finished mixing all the ingredients and popped the first two baking sheets with cookies into the oven. They all took turns washing up and then set out to clean the kitchen.

Trip was just finishing pulling out the last batch of cookies when Phil arrived home with Bobbi and Hunter in tow. Daisy was extremely excited to see her older sister for the first time in over three months. But she was equally excited to decorate Christmas cookies with her best friends, sister, and sister’s boyfriend. 

Trip and her dad kept insisting that they needed Captain America cookies while Lincoln and Hunter wanted sports cookies. Bobbi was the only normal person in Daisy’s eyes and helped her decorate Christmas trees and ornament cookies. But Daisy wouldn’t change a thing about the afternoon; the holiday season was off to a great start in her books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out actually writing these chapters is much harder than outlining them and I have no gauge over how long they will turn out. But I hope you still liked it. This week will be busy for me but hopefully the next chapter will be up by next weekend. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Age 10: cute notes  
> Age 12: baking cookies, affectionate teasing


	3. Ages 14 and 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 14: Haunted Woods Experience + Holding Hands
> 
> Age 16: Daisy’s First Heartbreak + Blanket Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lacked motivation for writing this chapter until yesterday but I think it still turned out ok. This is also the half way point which is very exciting! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a good week!

**Age 14**

“AH!”

Lincoln laughed, “what happened to ‘I’m not going to be scared’ Buttercup?”

Daisy frowned, “I’m not scared,” which was probably the biggest lie she had ever told her friends.

It was two weeks before Halloween and they convinced their parents to let them go to the local Halloween carnival that turned part of the forest into a haunted woods experience. However, Daisy may have underestimated how scary it would be.

“Girl, you are nearly choking me with the grip you have on the back of my shirt.”

Daisy looked at her hand which was in fact gripped onto the back of Trip’s shirt; she must have done it at some point during the walk. She promptly let go but within the next second a zombie with a chainsaw jumped out beside them causing Daisy to scream and once again grip onto Trip’s shirt and grab Lincoln’s arm.

Lincoln laughed again, “It’s fake Dais, we’ll protect you.” He then looked at Trip who looked a little pale. “Well, at least I will protect you.”

“Hey man, I’m doing just fine!”

“Whatever you say Cap. Here Dais, hold my hand and let’s keep going.”

Daisy quickly gripped Lincoln’s hand but didn’t remove her other one from Trip’s shirt.

“Yeah sure. This way no one can get lost. I don’t need to hold hands ‘cuz I’m scared. No, just so that we stick together.”

Lincoln smiled to himself knowing she would never admit how scared she actually is, but it was nice to be able to comfort her. Plus, she’s pretty cute when she’s scared.

By the time they finally made it through the path fifteen minutes later Daisy had each arm linked with one of the boys’ arm and had screamed a few dozen more times.

“See, I told you I wasn’t scared,” she said, not releasing her grip on either of them.

“Whatever you say Buttercup,” Lincoln grinned. 

* * *

**Age 16**

“Dais,” May knocked on her daughter’s door, “your friends are here to see you sweetheart.”

Daisy just sniffled but didn’t say anything. May took that as a sign to let the boys in knowing that they would be able to cheer the girl up.

“Ok boys, you can go on in,” May said walking down the stairs looking at her pseudo sons. “The bonus area is all yours for movie night. Let Phil or I know if you or Dais need anything.”

“Thanks Ms. May. We’ll cheer her up!” Trip said while Lincoln just smiled and nodded as they both made a mad dash for the stairs.

Lincoln made it to Daisy’s room first. Knocking on the door, he called “Hey Buttercup, it’s Cap and I. Can we come in?”

Lincoln heard a soft ‘yeah’, so he opened the door.

Daisy was curled up in a ball under her favorite fluffy blanket and was listening to her favorite NSYNC cd which made both boys rolls their eyes. She didn’t even lift her head to acknowledge them though.

Trip set the gifts they brought on her desk while Lincoln moved to sit on her bed near her head so his back was leaning against her headboard. He gently started playing with her hair while Trip sat on the other side of the bed.

“Why are you guys here? I told you I was fine when I texted you earlier.”

“Girl, we know you better than to believe that. Even if you can handle yourself against that jerkwad, we weren’t going to let you wallow by yourself all night,” Trip told her.

“Yeah, we know your strong and don’t need us but we wanted to make sure you’re really okay.”

Daisy smiled slightly and leaned into Lincoln’s side. “Thanks guys, but really I’m fine. I’d rather know now that Ward is the cheating type than two years from now.”

Lincoln’s jaw locked, “Ward is an absolute dick and I hope you put him in his place.”

“You better believe it,” Daisy grinned, “I may have shoved my knee into his crotch and promptly kicked him behind his knees to finish the job. No way was I letting him get away without some sort of payback.”

“Atta girl!” Trip went for a high five which Daisy reciprocated.

“Glad to hear it. You deserve much better than him Buttercup,” Lincoln said prompting an eye roll from Daisy.

“What? No, I told you so?”

Neither Lincoln nor Trip were particularly fond of Grant Ward and were surprised when Daisy started dating him 2 months ago. But Lincoln had a special hatred for him stating that he ‘wasn’t good enough’ for Daisy, but he had pushed that aside and tried to be happy for his friend.

“Not today. Right now, I’m more interested in cheering you up.”

“Yeah? And how do you two plan to do that?”

“Look at your desk.”

Daisy finally looked over at her desk and found a small bunch of daisies, a pack of gummy bears, a bag of Twizzlers, and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. She was emotional just thinking about how sweet her friends were.

“You guys are too nice to me. I promise I would have been fine tonight.”

“Nonsense. Your dad said he would order us pizza and your mom said the bonus room is all ours for a movie night,” Trip told her. “Link and I will watch whatever movie you want to.”

Daisy smirked at both of them, “even if I want to watch The Parent Trap and The Princess Diaries?”

Lincoln rolled his eyes, but Trip smiled agreeing, “whatever you want sunshine.”

Hours later, Daisy found herself sandwiched between her two friends, inside a blanket fort and watching movies. It was Trip’s idea to throw the couch cushions on the floor and collect all of the pillows and blankets that they could find in the house to make the fort, claiming that the best way to make her feel better was to act like a kid again.

Daisy couldn’t complain. At this point she could hardly remember being so upset when she saw Ward kissing Kara Palamas in the parking lot. Honestly, she was more angry that she was so naïve than she was upset. But it did still hurt that her first boyfriend cheated on her. However, spending the evening acting like a kid while making a fort, eating junk food, and watching her favorite comfort movies with her best friends definitely cheered her up and reminded her to be grateful for everything good in her life. She snuggled further into Lincoln’s side and prompted Trip to give her another twizzler. She could not think of a better way to spend her Friday night.


	4. Ages 17 and 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 17: Stealing Sweatshirts + "How are you this cute"
> 
> Age 18: Movie night cuddles + falling asleep on your shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Early update and a little shorter, BUT this chapter gives us more of a view into Lincoln's perspective which was fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it! Also, huge shoutout to Zi for spending hours last night helping me clean this chapter up and for always being my writing cheerleader!
> 
> Now, onto the fluffiness! (By the way, they are in college during 18)

**Age 17**

“Is that my sweatshirt?”

“Maybe.”

“Buttercup, why are you wearing my sweatshirt?”

“You left it at my place and it’s cold outside. Thus, I’m wearing it.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes at her. “Will I get my sweatshirt back?”

Daisy finally lifted her head from looking at her computer screen and looked mischievously past him towards the counter in the coffee shop. She looked back up at Lincoln, “that depends. Will you get me another hot chocolate?”

Lincoln looked at her with his signature ‘are you serious’ face, but eventually lost the battle to her puppy dog face that he rarely could refuse. “How are you this cute when you make that face?”

Daisy smiled triumphantly at winning, “because I’m your adorable best friend who could break your arm in a heartbeat, so you give me whatever I want.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes again but still went up to the counter to order Daisy another hot chocolate and a black coffee for himself.

For the next few hours they studied for their end of semester exams in relative silence, only speaking to ask a question or tease their other companion. If Lincoln noticed that Daisy left the coffee shop still wearing his sweatshirt, he didn’t mention it.

Several times after that, he caught Daisy wearing his sweatshirt – on the sidelines of his soccer games, warming up for her boxing classes, and when she was studying in the library. After a while, Lincoln gave up hope of ever getting the sweatshirt back. He didn’t really mind though because it looked better on her anyways; and if he was being honest, he kind of liked seeing her in his clothes.

* * *

**Age 18**

“Dais, I’m home!”

Lincoln called out, closing the door to the apartment he shared with Daisy and Trip. He could hear _Boy Meets World_ reruns playing as he placed his key on the hook and kicked off his shoes. Trip was likely still out picking up pizza after he got out of bio lab which left Daisy to be the one watching tv.

“Buttercup, I brought you more of your favorite soup, and tea from that little shop around the corner,” he said walking into the kitchen where he had a clear view of her laying on the couch. It didn’t surprise him to find her there since she had been fighting a cold all week. Between her cold and preparing for midterms, his best friend was pretty wiped.

“Thanks, Linky. What movie did you get for us to watch?”

“Picked up _Night at the Museum_ from Blockbuster. It’s supposed to be funny,”

“And if it’s not we can watch more _Boy Meets World_.”

Lincoln smiled at her as he placed her soup in the microwave to heat up. He and Trip had both decided to stay in this Friday night and have a movie night to keep Daisy company. Afterall, there are college parties every weekend; one weekend in wouldn’t hurt them.

By the time Lincoln had given Daisy her soup and grabbed a couple of sodas for Trip and himself, Trip was breezing through the front door.

“I come bearing pizza for us Sparky!”

Lincoln rolled his eyes but Daisy was quicker to speak, “get your butt in here Trip so we can start the movie.”

Trip raised a playful eyebrow, “still grouchy from lack of sleep huh? Don’t worry Dais, you can hit play while I dish up some pizza for Link and I.”

They all enjoyed their meals while watching the first segment of the movie. Their rather small apartment had enough room for a small couch and loveseat combo. Trip had taken the love seat since Daisy had already been sprawled on the couch when Lincoln got home and sat with her. As soon as she finished her soup, she curled into Lincoln’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow and wrapping her fluffy blanket tighter around her. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

Lincoln smiled softly at her once he noticed she was asleep. He gently eased her head off his shoulder and guided her so that she was laying with her head on his lap. Luckily, Daisy was a very heavy sleeper when she’s sick.

He subconsciously started stroking her hair. When he finally turned his attention back to the movie he briefly caught a glimpse of Trip smirking. Lincoln frowned, flinging one of the throw pillows at his best friend.

“What was that for?” Trip whispered yelled.

“You know exactly what it was for.”

Trip hummed happily and turned back to the movie. Lincoln rolled his eyes and checked to make sure Daisy was still sleeping. This wasn’t the first time Trip had teased him about liking Daisy and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. The thought had crossed his mind before, but he never gave it much credence. 

Now though, looking at her quietly sleeping in his arms, he couldn’t help but question his feelings. Maybe Trip was right. Maybe he does have feelings for Daisy or maybe he doesn’t. But for now, he pushes those thoughts and feelings aside and decides to enjoy the moment with her cuddled up beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are we excited about these developments?? I know I am haha. Also can I count 17 as coffee shop AU? I mean we are already in an AU and it was set in a coffee shop hmmm
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful week!


	5. Ages 19 and 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 19: Paintballing + Affectionate Teasing + Back rubs
> 
> Age 20: Studying Abroad + Forehead Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Second to last chapter and this is one of my favorites! Several prompts are jam packed into these two ages and I had a fun time writing them so hopefully they are fun to read. Paintball is suppose to fill the free space on the Bingo card as well. And once again, thank you Zi for reading and commenting on this chapter!

**Age 19**

“I won!”

“Nuh-uh! You only won because you cheated!” Trip argued.

“I didn’t cheat!” Daisy insisted, “it’s called using your resources and logic. Didn’t you learn anything from Fitz and Jemma growing up?”

“Yeah I did. I learned that they like to use their intelligence to cheat at games and rubbed off on you!”

“Okay enough,” Lincoln interrupted. “It doesn’t matter who won, only that we all had fun for the first time in weeks.”

Both sighed knowing he was right. In all honesty, Trip wasn’t even upset, it was just fun to argue with Daisy about her morals regarding fair game play.

“Paintball was definitely a nice activity to blow off some steam, but I would have been happy with getting hit less,” Daisy said looking at her arms where she could see small, faint bruises beginning to form.

It was approaching finals season and they had all gotten in a funk. Daisy had been on three horrific dates in a row. The girl Lincoln had been dating for a month called it off. And Trip was just burned out from being student government vice president and in 5 classes, 3 clubs, and on a sports team. Their stress levels were all through the roof and Daisy knew they needed to find something fun to do to help them get their heads back in the game. Paintball had been Lincoln’s idea and it didn’t take much to convince Trip and Daisy to go along with it.

“At least your aim with a paintball gun is better than your aim with a bow and arrow,” Lincoln laughed.

“Hey! Not everyone can be a natural at every sport like you two!”

“Girl, you’re a natural at almost everything. It’s a miracle we found something you’re not good at,” Trip added.

“I can’t dance.”

“Oh, we know,” Lincoln smirked.

Daisy whacked him with a pillow off the couch.

“You know, you should be nicer to me since you’re the one that caused me to hurt my shoulder during the game.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes but scooted over on the couch and motioned for her to sit down. “Come here and I’ll rub your shoulders while Trip gets ice.”

Trip frowned but got up anyways. Daisy sat and let Lincoln gently massage her shoulders and back. It didn’t make the pain go away but it definitely helped relieve some of the soreness and tension that had built up.

“Ice, your Majesty,” Trip said, tossing the ice into Daisy’s lap.

“Thank you, kind Knight. It’s greatly appreciated. But I still won.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes again but just smiled and let his friends playfully argue. He wasn’t really sure where the idea of paintball came from, but it seemed to do the trick. They all seemed a little happier, a little less tense, and a lot more like themselves after the outing so he figured he was the real winner for the day.

* * *

**Age 20**

“So, I guess this is goodbye?”

Daisy wrapped her arms tighter around herself and cast her gaze to the ground. The airport was buzzing with activity, but the sound was drowned out by the heaviness of the air surrounding her.

“Dais, it’s not goodbye forever. We’ll be back in four and half months,” Trip said.

“We’ll even be back in time for Thanksgiving,” Lincoln added.

Daisy took a deep breath and lifted her head to look them both in the eyes, “I know.”

“Come here Girl!” Trip wrapped her in a big hug.

Daisy quickly wound her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She didn’t think she would be this emotional when dropping the guys off at the airport before they headed to New Zealand for the semester but here she was, on the verge of tears and not wanting to say goodbye.

“At least we got to celebrate your birthday with you, and we’ll be back for Lincoln’s in December.”

Daisy sighed, “I know.” She was truly grateful that their orientation didn’t start until the 5th meaning that they were able to stick around for her birthday. None of them had missed a birthday with each other since she had been fostered by her parents.

“Plus Dais,” Lincoln chimed in as Trip released her from the hug, “just remember how much fun you’ll be having these next few months! First you get to go on vacation to London with your parents for a week, then you get to spend two weeks with Bobbi and Hunter, and then you get to start your dream internship with Stark Industries that will surely keep you busy enough to forget we’re even gone.”

Daisy smiled. Lincoln was right, this semester would be keeping her busy enough that the timing couldn’t have worked out better for the boys to go abroad. There was a brief moment when she thought about joining them, but she ultimately decided that she would prefer the internship and focusing on her studies as opposed to partying in New Zealand for four months.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

Lincoln smiled sadly at Daisy and pulled her into his arms. Daisy rested her head on his shoulder and tried to keep her emotions at bay. She knew she was being irrational; they would come back to her. She just couldn’t figure out why saying goodbye to Lincoln was proving to be so difficult, but it was and she stood there struggling to let him go.

“Luckily, there’s this thing called the internet and we can keep in touch via Facebook,” Trip spoke up from beside them.

Lincoln continued to hold Daisy and rub her back gently. He whispered near her ear, “we’ll be back before you know it Buttercup.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled away.

Daisy used all of her will power to push away all of the emotions she was feeling and smile at her friends.

“You’re both right again. I don’t know why I’m being so emotional when I know you’ll have an amazing time and be back in a few months.” Daisy smiled and took another deep breath, “but don’t do anything stupid while you’re there like getting arrested or getting some poor girl pregnant.”

Both boys rolled their eyes. “Girl, have a little faith in us. We’re perfect angels,” Trip said flicking her arm.

They all laughed and noticed that it was indeed time for them to part ways. Trip gave her one last hug and ruffled her hair knowing how much she hated it before stepping back to let Lincoln hug her one more time.

“See you in a few months Buttercup. Make us proud by impressing Mr. Stark.”

“I will,” Daisy smiled.

Lincoln gave her one last kiss on the forehead and grabbed his luggage.

Daisy stayed for a few more minutes, watching them go through security until they were out of sight. She exhaled a deep breath and let her smile fall a little more. She turned around and began walking towards the exit. Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart.

“Hi Honey.”

“Hi mom.”

“Did the boys make it through security okay?” Melinda asked.

“Going through right now. I’m heading back to my car.”

“Good. Your father made your favorite chicken stir fry.”

Daisy smiled. Her parents knew her well. She may be a little sad to do the semester without her friends, but she was looking forward to spending so much time with her family and starting new experiences.

“Tell him thanks for me. I’ll be home in 45 minutes. Love you.” Daisy hung up the phone as she made it to her car. 

Driving home, she couldn’t stop thinking about her goodbye with Lincoln. But something about the goodbye felt different. Her heart ached a little thinking about that last hug and forehead kiss. They had always been an affectionate bunch, but this time felt more meaningful, or purposeful and Daisy couldn’t pin down why. All she knew is that whatever was causing this surge of feelings was going to have her counting down the days until they arrived back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 more chapter to go and it is by far my favorite! Now I'm warning in advance that there is a large time jump between this and next chapter (almost 2 years) so be prepared for that. Oh and lots of fluff and feelings!
> 
> And in case any of my fellow American's were confused by the timeline, when two of my best friends studied abroad in New Zealand 2 years ago, their semester was from beginning of July to mid November so that is what this timeline is based on!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting, you fill me with so much joy! Have a great week!


	6. Age 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 21: Celebrating + Stargazing + ???
> 
> Read to find out what other prompts are thrown in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! This is the chapter that kept me motivated to write all the previous chapters because I looked forward to this moment so much! But just as reminder, we have fast forwarded almost 2 years. Last chapter was days after Daisy turned 20, now she is just over a month from turning 22.
> 
> I'll also go ahead and apologize for a lack of Trip in the chapter - this is where it turns into a true StaticQuake story. But I do have many more ideas for this little AU so we will see if there is more in the future.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Age 21**

“So, do I get to know where you’re taking me yet?”

“What part of ‘surprise’ do you not understand?”

“The part where you know I hate surprises,” Daisy grumbled but her smile betrayed her.

Lincoln laughed quietly and kept his eyes on the road. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

Daisy smiled and leaned back against the seat. Lincoln was driving them through lots of back roads that Daisy could hardly remember from their childhood. She had no idea what he had planned but was excited nonetheless.

“You aren’t trying to kidnap me are you?”

Lincoln rolled his eyes at her antics. “Buttercup, you can joke all you want but I’m not ruining the surprise. And you already know that tonight is to celebrate graduation and your amazing job offer.” He took a brief moment to look over at her and smirked, “plus, your mom would hunt me down and murder me if I tried to steal you from her.”

Daisy laughed in agreeance. Melinda might not be her birth mother, but she was fiercely protective of Daisy like any good momma bear would be.

Finally, after another five minutes of driving, Lincoln pulled off the main road into a small parking area for a nature trail.

“You brought me all the way out here to go on a nature walk?”

He rolled his eyes. “Have a little faith in me Dais.”

They got out of the car and Lincoln walked to the trunk. To Daisy’s surprise, he pulled out a giant blanket and a canvas bag holding who knows what.

“What is this, a date?” She said jokingly before her brain could catch up.

Lincoln’s muscles tensed up and his heart rate picked up slightly, but he recovered before Daisy could take notice and just rolled his eyes at her again. “Ready to go?”

Daisy smiled, glad that her slip up got brushed off, and nodded. “Lead the way Pikachu.”

It was a short walk along the path to where Lincoln was taking them. Daisy was in awe when they finally reached the clearing. There was a small lake with a dock and the timing was perfect for them to watch the sunset over the lake.

“How did you know about this place?”

“My parents used to bring Amanda and I here to stargaze sometimes. I haven’t been here in years, but I thought you would enjoy a sunset picnic and some stargazing as celebration.”

Daisy looked up at him and smiled, “picnic?”

Lincoln smiled, “yeah, let’s go on to the dock and set up the blanket and I’ll show you what I brought.”

They walked together onto the dock and Daisy helped Lincoln spread out the blanket before they both sat down. Lincoln grabbed the bag he brought and began pulling items out. “For our celebration picnic we have a bottle of your favorite wine, sandwiches from the deli that your dad swears by, strawberries and grapes, and for dessert, some of my mom’s chocolate chip cookies that you love so much.”

Daisy smiled softly at him, feeling a flurry of emotions that he knew her so well.

“You really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble just for me, Link.”

“Who said it was just for you? I happen to dream of these sandwiches every night, and I love nature more than you,” he smirked.

Daisy laughed and grabbed her sandwich.

Lincoln poured them each a glass of wine and for the next hour they sat laughing, talking, eating, and enjoying the sunset.

Eventually, the sun had set, and the moon shined bright above them.

“Look,” Daisy pointed, “it’s Orion’s belt!”

“Yeah, and the Big Dipper.”

Lincoln smiled looking over at Daisy and noticed her rubbing her arms. “Hey, it’s cold. Have my jacket.” He wrapped his jacket around her arms, “sorry I should have warned you that we would be outside.” Despite the weather having warmed up in mid-May, the evenings could still be a little on the cool side.

“Thanks, Link,” Daisy said, putting her arms through his jacket before laying down on the blanket to look up at the stars. She pulled Lincoln down next to her and he laughed falling back.

They talked about the constellations and nonsense for a while more before Lincoln asked the question, “are you excited about the job?”

“I think so,” Daisy said smiling. “I’ve always wanted to do good and after Tony Stark’s revelation two years ago, I think Stark Industries would be a good place to do that. Plus it’s a true miracle that I even got the job in the cyber security department as a fresh college graduate so I’m grateful for the opportunity.”

“Nah, you earned that spot Dais. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re one of the best hackers there is.”

She looked over at him to find him already looking at her. “Thanks Linky.”

Daisy took a moment to just absorb the scene around her. Lincoln’s face was lit by the moonlight and looked peaceful. “So what about you? Excited for Med School?” she finally asked.

“Am I excited for 8 more years of school? No. But I am excited for being a doctor where I can help people, just like you.”

Daisy laughed and Lincoln joined in.

“I’m excited that we both get to stay in the city, even if we will be at opposite ends.” Daisy said leaning into Lincoln’s side.

It wasn’t like they consciously chose to stay near each other. Daisy had applied for jobs all over the state and Lincoln applied to four top rated medical school programs. They just lucked out that they both got their top choice which happened to be in the same city.

“We got pretty lucky for that to work out,” Lincoln said wrapping his arm around Daisy.

“Yeah, we did,” she said softly, cuddling closer into his side.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the warmth and serenity of the outside air.

“I’m glad you won’t be leaving me Buttercup,” Lincoln whispered so softly that Daisy almost thought she missed it. She looked up at him and found him staring at her with a level of intensity she wasn’t used to but made her feel extra warm and fuzzy.

“And I’m glad you won’t be leaving me Pikachu.”

They held each other’s gaze and Daisy was suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. Her heart rate sped up a bit and like magnets, she felt like she was being pulled towards Lincoln. She smiled and leaned closer to Lincoln, waiting for him to close the gap between them.

He paused a fraction of an inch from her face, “Buttercup --”

Daisy didn’t feel like waiting to hear whatever he would say next so she moved to close the gap and finally kissed him instead. She could feel him smiling and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss that made her feel like she was melting.

After a few moments, Lincoln pulled away and Daisy chased his lips again. “Dais, the alcohol.”

Daisy grimaced, “our single glass of wine wore off hours ago, now kiss me again Pikachu.”

Lincoln didn’t need to be told twice before he kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionately.

Daisy didn’t know how much time passed before she broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead against her, both breathing deeply.

“I’ve wanted you to do that ever since you got home from New Zealand.”

Lincoln looked shocked, causing Daisy to laugh. “That was a year and a half ago!”

“I know, I just kept hoping you would figure it out! I was still working through my feelings until a few months ago.” Which was true.

Daisy had done a lot of soul searching after Lincoln and Trip left for their study abroad. She never had one big ‘ah-ha’ moment where she realized her love for her best friend, but many small moments. It wasn’t until a couple months ago when he got accepted to his number one medical school and she was the first person he told, spinning her around in their apartment as they both cheered, that she knew. When they settled down for a movie night later on, curled up on the couch, she was overwhelmed to realize that was in love with her best friend.

The problem was clueing him in. After her realization, it was easy to pick up on hints from Trip and notice Lincoln’s actions that indicated he liked her too – how she was so oblivious before truly stumped her.

She must have zoned out for a moment because the next thing she knew, she felt Lincoln’s fingers tracing her jaw and tilting her face back up to his.

“Buttercup, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment and to be able to tell you that you are the most important person in my life.”

Daisy smiled as Lincoln leaned in to kiss her again. Yeah, she could get used to this. Being in love with her best friend and kissing him seemed like a pretty good life. There was no place she would rather be than curled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! And just like that, I finished my first multi-chapter fic and fandom challenge (and before the end of the month!) This ended up having 22 out of the 25 possible Bingo prompts which was more than I thought I would get! 
> 
> This story was surprisingly hard for me to write but hopefully it turned out well. Either way, I had fun with this challenge and writing Daisy, Lincoln and Trip for us since we were robbed of their dynamic. 
> 
> Once again, thank you Zi (@immhungry) for reading several of these chapters and giving comments, and thank you so much to everyone who has commented because you make my day! As always, you can find me on Tumblr (@herosofmarvelanddc)
> 
> Final prompts in this chapter were Stargazing + "Is this a date?" + "It's cold, have my jacket" + First Kiss. Have a great week!


End file.
